Love Is Suicide
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Sam and Mikaela have left the Autobot's after Egypt. They married and had a daughter, everything was perfect until it wasn't. A fire destroyed them and their life leaving their daughter. After eight and a half years later she's grown up, and the Autobots have finally figured out about her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N don't own Transformers! I do own the Oc though.**

**Massive thanks to my Beta Reader Prime's Little One **

* * *

The house was filled with screams and crashes as the fight grew. The house was dark apart from the living room where the two argued with each other. Their six year old daughter watched them as the two talked about Mission City and Egypt, but she stayed on the steps.

"I don't care Sam! She doesn't need to get involved with them.

"Wheelie and Brains are enough!" Her mother yelled, and another vase was thrown.

"Mikaela, she's older now; she has a choice to heard what power she has!"

No crash this time; her mother must be running out of things to throw, or had chosen not to throw something.

"Sam, we didn't have a choice, and she doesn't either. You heard what they said!" Never mind, there was another.

"Yes we did, we got into the car!"

"I will not let her, Sam. I will not her go train she is my daughter, Sam." She didn't yell this time, but the girl had already climbed up the few steps and slipped into bed.

**-Two years later-**

The flames lapped at the sides of the two story house as the Firefighters arrived, the neighbors stayed behind the lines police had set up, but still tried to get a little closer. The firefighters had entered the house as the others sprayed it down with water. There were three people inside; the mother, the father, and their eight year old daughter.

The crowd clapped as one firemen walked out carrying a small girl, who was clinging to an RC Ford F-Series Monster truck, and another fireman followed by the other two men who went in and one was carrying a Lenovo ThinkPad Edge.

The chief went to question him as the one carrying the girl went to the ambulance. "What is that?" He asked and the man looked at him. "The kid wouldn't let us take her out of the house without them, I'm not even sure why. But sir," The chief looked at him, "The parents are dead."The chief sighed and took the laptop.

"I'll make sure she gets these and good job."

**-Eight and a half years later-**

"Nora, come on! It's just a small street race!" My best friend Bernadette pleaded.

I smiled and said, "I can't." I held up my books.

"Homework."

Bernadette pouted. "You do know that it's a hundred dollars to the winner, right?" I stopped and looked at her, before sighing and saying, "I don't even have a car to race, Bernie." She clapped her hands and said loudly, "I'll find one ok?"

I nodded and we split up, her to convince her older brother to let me use one of his cars from his car lot, and me to try and finish all of my homework, chores, and shower, all before 7 o'clock. I sighed again as I walked to my Grandparents house.

"I'm home!" I yelled, hanging my bag up and slipping off my shoes. "About time Warrior Princess, that varmint is looking at me weirdly" Wheelie complained, and Brains nodded. I smiled at the two 'bots. "Well, if you would stop driving around in your alt form maybe he would stop." I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Are Grandma and Grandpa home?" I asked as I unloaded the dishwasher.

"No, they left on their road trip, and didn't take the varmint!" Wheelie yelled as Brains moved around Mojo.

I laughed as I finished unloading the dishes. "Good. I have to race tonight, so you guy can man the fort." The 'bot groaned as I continued, "Then we can watch movies." The two cheered and I smiled and spaced out thinking about the race.

I ransacked my closet as Wheelie and Brains helped me with my outfit. I was racing with my best friend's father's lot car. She had sent me a picture, and it was beautiful. So I need to match it. The car was a silver-gray customized hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP.

"Guys the race is an hour please choose something." I begged the two as theylooked at shoes.

"Calm your wheels, Warrior Princess" Wheelie said.

"We found it" I looked at the outfit and smiled.

* * *

As I hopped off the motorcycle, I watched in awe at the fast cars flying on the 'track'.

"Thanks." I said to the guy who nodded and peeled out.

"Nora!" Bernie waved at me. Her outfit was flashy, mostly because she was starting the race. It was a tight blue tube top, black fishnet leggings, and blue ankle breaking heels.

"You look smexy, Nora." She clapped and twirled her finger. I sighed and spun around, showing off the outfit. It was a black shiny high waist shorts, red seamless tube bra under a faux leather spiked motor vest, a pair of ankle boots that the lady at the shoe store called 'All-Ladies Road Trip Bootie', Georgia Gold Detail Snapback, and a blue and white belly button ring that said 'HOT STUFF' that the two Auto-Bots made me wear.

"Sweetie, that looks amazing." She hugged me and said, "Wannasee the car?"

"Of course!" I yelled as the cars flew by and I looked over the lead car, it was a gray-black 2012 Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

* * *

**A.N hoped you enjoyed, If you wish to see the outfit Nora was wearing, the link is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my hands together as I spread the powder on my hands to keep the wheel from slipping. Bernie was checking the wheels of the car, making sure they wouldn't fly off as I was racing. Uncle Quew walked towards us after he had a bitching war with the 'cop' Walter. Uncle Quew was a navy S.E.A.L for thirty-nine years, before he was shot. Bernie stood up and cursed in Spanish, her hands pulling at her black hair. Uncle Quew laughed at Bernie's antics before slapping his hand down on my shoulder.

"Ain't she a hoot!" Uncle Quew bellowed, and then turned on to me. "Nora ya ain't pullin' any of ya antics!"

I shook my head and replied, "Nothing going to happen this time, Uncle Quew."

Uncle Quew hummed and slapped my back, making me trip up a little.

"Ok, Nora everything is perfect." Bernie said as she started to hand me the keys. I reached for the keys, but Bernie yanked them away and I sighed, awaiting the lecture.

"Nora, if you get a scratch on this car, I will murder you... then my father will murder me, and my brother will hop on a bus-" Bernie then went off in Spanish. I grabbed the keys and said, "See ya at the finish line!" Uncle Quew laughed and held Bernie back from stealing the keys.

The inside of the car had an air to it as I sat in it. I sighed lightly as I tried to relax; this race was my ticket out of this town. The passenger door opened and Bernie slid in.

"Ok you ready?" she asked, and unfolded the map.

"You have no idea." I said as I started the engine, pulling out of the pit as three cars pulled in.

* * *

**Next chapter is the race! **

**Since someone PM me****and what the characters look like:**

**Bernadette (Bernie) Spitz- shoulder length black frizzy hair, dark green eyes, 5'6, runners' body.**

**Nora Witwicky- waist length curly brown hair (like Taylor Swifts from her first album), grayish blue eyes, 5'5, dancers' body.**

**Thanks to Prime's Little One for beta reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked over at Bernie who was pulling at her seatbelt.

"You do know that having your seatbelt on is important... right?" Bernie said to me as I pulled up the start line. The people watching the race instantly were talking, either about my car choice, or me.

"Bernie where's the turnabout at again?" I asked putting on the seatbelt, just to calm her down.

"Um it's over near the school... place called Uncle Bobby's." She said, then continued, "It's the place that had that petting zoo when we were kids."

I froze slightly at the mention of 'when we where kids' and I tightened my grip on the wheel.

"Alright, make sure to warn me when we get closer." I said my voice a whisper and Bernie nodded, not realizing her mistake. The 'cop' Walter moved out holding the starting pistol.

The gun sounded and the race was underway. Bernie watched as I twisted the wheel pulling in front of a small dirt colored mustang. The man behind the wheel slammed the breaks causing two other cars to slam into him.

"Damn, Nora! Already getting into it." Bernie said, pulling at the seat belt. We were now pushing eighty, a dangerous speed to be going as we entered Devil's Turn. Half of the racers had already pulled out or were eliminated.

I down shifted quickly, slamming the break and the front wheels locked making the back spin out, I quickly released the break and shifted back returning to my speed of eighty, and smiled lightly to the heart attack victim in the passenger seat.

"You said no stuns!" Bernie yelled as I pushed the gas pedal, getting closer to the gray-black 2012 Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

I screamed as the Aston Martin's brake lights came on, I swerved and clipped railing on the side of the road. Bernie was holding onto my arm and screeching. I felt the wheel twist out of my grip and the seat scooted back, my feet leaving the pedals. I then joined Bernie in her eardrum shattering cry.


End file.
